Time 2 Shop Trip
by memihime
Summary: It isn't often that the teams at the academy have time to spend quality time together outside of studying and training. With it being summer break Team 2 decides to go out to the mall.


Summer had finally come, but of course the students remained on campus for the summer supplementary classes that were essentially mandatory. It had been recommended that the teams use the summer break to not only hone their skills, but also to use this opportunity to better bond with their teammates by doing out of school activities together. Team 2 had taken this opportunity to go on a mall shopping trip. This activity had been recommended by Mira, but had been fully supported by Verus who was happy to take the opportunity to go to a location where females often gathered during this time of the summer to try on bikinis and one pieces for the beach weather.

Fletcher yawned slightly as he walked through the noisy shopping center with his students. It was rather obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. As he glanced over to his students walking alongside him he realized they must appear to be quite the interesting bunch to onlookers. Valkyrie seemed to be maintaining her same unapproachable demeanor as she walked. The only way the team had been able to convince her to come was that they promised to stop by the bookstore before leaving. Then there was Winslette who appeared to be just waiting for someone to bump into her so she could have an argument, but seemed actually rather pleased to be able to go out shopping. Then there was Verus who looked rather eager to get this trip started. At the bare minimum that meant this trip wasn't going to be a total disaster, maybe. Taking a deep breath Fletcher finally asked," Mira? Why did you want to come to the mall anyway? What do you need to shop for?"

Mira looked over to her exemplar and with a rather gentle smile," I was just thinking that a mall would be a good location to go since we all have different interests and there are lots of different stores in a mall. So we can all go somewhere that we want to go. If it so pleases everyone I think it would be most appropriate if we went in order of convenience by where the stores are located based on where we are currently located. It would terrible if we tired ourselves out by walking inefficient ways." Verus grinned slightly and then announced," I think we should go to Victoria's Secret." Suddenly Mira's face flushed at such a suggestion," Wh-why would you want to go to such a place Verus? You do know that is not a store that caters to men do you not?" Valkyrie shrugged slightly," If that's where he wants to go it doesn't matter if the store caters to him or not. We will go." "I knew you'd understand, Val," Verus added. "I just want to get to the book store as soon as possible and based off the last directory we passed it is going to be towards the end of this trip," Valkyrie replied simply.

"Who cares?! Let's shop until we drop. I could definitely go for a few extra outfits for special occasions and the parties on campus," Winslette interjected. This wasn't exactly what Mira had in mind, but she supposed if everyone was on the same page that it didn't matter. Clearing her throat slightly Mira then nodded her head," So…to…Victoria's Secret then." Winslette grinned," Mira does anything in there even fit you?" Gasping slightly Mira tried not to look nearly offended as she was," Well of course things in there fit me. Why wouldn't they?" Verus tapped his chin slightly," I think what she's trying to say is you're missing a few of the necessary developments expected of the clientele they are targeting."

Fletcher sighed slightly, despising that this shopping center was a smoke free zone. Mira became more riled up from such a statement," We're not going there for me! I have no need for such overpriced pieces of fabric anyway. Now let us proceed on our mission without any more rude comments, shall we?"

They were only a few paces away from Victoria's Secret before they arrived. Verus immediately walked in without the slightest bit of shame on his face as he headed right to the lingerie section. Fletched leaned up against one of the large structural poles in the room and watched as the rest of his team headed into the shop. Valkyrie seemed unenthused as Winslette held up a very sheer looking black bra over her frame. "What is the purpose of this?" Valkyrie asked curiously after Winslette held up the third different variation of the same bra. "Just 'cause!" Winslette replied as she then began to hold up a green bra up against her own chest in front of a mirror," If we're here to shop as a team we might as well enjoy ourselves right? Besides, nothing brings girls closer than shopping together or something like that right? I saw it in a movie once."

"Mira, you have to make the best of the assets you have," Verus insisted as he held up a small pair of panties that had a very intricate looking rose on them. Mira looked at them and muttered," And where on Earth would I wear those? They look uncomfortable and furthermore…for such a price? Who would pay for such a thing? It is highly unsettling to believe there are women who have the money to buy such things on a regular basis." She then looked away," But back to the more important issues I don't want you know what my panties look like Verus. That seems highly unsettling." Sighing Verus grumbled," Oh don't be like that. You should take the advice of a guy. I know exactly what other guys want to s—"

"Excuse me sir, could you please back away from the small child," the female manager of the store stood in front of Mira pushing her aside.

Verus blinked and tilted his head to the side," Small child? Where? You mean Mira?" He leaned over slightly to look at Mira and then pointed," But Mira is not a child."

The woman didn't look too willing to accept such a story," No sir. We do not allow that kind of associations to go on in our storefront. I would like to ask you to leave now." It was then the woman felt a small tap to her side and she turned to look back at Mira. She put on a gentle face," Oh don't you worry little girl. We're going to take good care of you until we find your parents. You don't have to be afraid of this mean man anymore." Mira looked thoroughly pissed off," Excuse me! I am NOT a child! He is my friend and we were having a perfectly stimulating conversation before you butted your head in."

Fletcher slowly leaned off the pole," I guess I should….intervene…" he muttered to himself, but before he could make it even slightly close Winslette had somehow made her way across the store looking to be in full gear for a fight. "MIRA! Is this lady messing with you?!" she shouted, which caused some people to turn their heads. The store manager blinked slightly and looked over to Winslette," N-no Ma'am I was just trying to protect this child from this man who appeared to be trying to…" "Child? What child?" Winslette asked curiously. Valkyrie walked up behind Winslette hearing the situation but didn't feel the need to join in. The others definitely seemed like they had this situation under control, but just in case they needed assistance she believed it would be good to be a bit closer.

Taking a deep breath Fletcher then entered in the group of his students, placing a hand on Winslette's shoulder," Calm down. This is obviously a misunderstanding." Looking to the store manager he motioned over to Mira," She's not a child. She's 18 years old." "What really?!" the store manager asked as she then turned around and gazed down to the small Mira once more. Mira was fuming and she nodded," It is absolutely unsettling that you would judge people by their looks. My size does not determine my intellectual capacity! Certainly you do not judge a person's clothing and determine their financial status in the socioeconomic later of our society?" Winslette immediately interrupted the store manager before she could respond," Of course she's the kind of woman to do that Mira. All these store clerks do that. It's a part of the business!"

Verus gave a nervous laugh as he noticed they were attracting quite a bit of attention," Hey guys why don't we all just take a deep breath and let this go. What about it huh? Let's just all go about our own business."

The store manager was essentially cornered and after a few minutes of intimidating silence she offered," How about I give each of you a store credit of $10? Will that make up for this misunderstanding? Yeah…that and a free pair…of panties! Please forgive me for my rude assumption. I never meant to offend anyone." Winslette grinned," Yeah that's what I'm talking about."

After the sheer chaos that had ensued inside of Victoria's Secret they all walked out with a free pair of panties and a $10 store credit. Well, not exactly everyone walked out with a store credit. Verus, Fletcher, and Winslette had all cashed in on their credit immediately though it was quite questionable what Fletcher had used his credit on and for whom. Why Verus had decided to get a free pair of panties was beyond everyone's comprehension, but it was a discussion best left not had.

"Where to next?" Fletcher asked already exhausted from all the commotion just from one store.

Winslette glanced around and then pointed down one of the branches of the mall. At the end of it she could see lights flashing," An arcade! Let's go there!" Mira blinked slightly," But that's not a store." Fletcher nudged Mira," Let's not be too inflexible here. We've got all day." Sighing Mira then nodded her head," I suppose a few games won't hurt." As the group made their way over to the arcade Winslette rushed in and found a shooting game almost immediately. "Hey Verus! Come on play this game with me. Whoever wins buys the other person dinner!" Winslette smirked as she extended the challenge to Verus. He scratched his cheek slightly," Hmmm….dinner? I don't know if that's enough. Make it dinner and a load of laundry and you've got yourself a deal." Confident that she wouldn't lose Winslette grinned," Deal!"

Then the game begun. Winslette had obviously played the game before, but Verus seemed to have a naturally good handle of the game right away. They were neck and neck for quite some time. Mira observed intently," Wow….you guys are rather talented at this arcade service aren't you?" "They are just called arcade games Mira. No need to refer to them as arcade services…." Fletcher stated gently as he yawned slightly. Looking over to Fletcher, Mira nodded her head," Duly noted." As Mira looked around the arcade she then pointed to a karaoke type game and nudged Valkyrie," Hey, I believe that's a singing game. Do you want to check it out with me?" Valkyrie nodded her head," Sure, but I'm not going to sing."

"And why not? I think it would be a lot of fun to sing together," Mira pouted slightly as they drew nearer to the game. Once they were beside it Mira noticed they'd need two quarters per person to play. As Mira began to go through her back she added," Look I'll pay for it so you should sing with me." Sighing slightly Valkyrie replied," I don't think I'll know any of these songs, Mira. I'll just watch you sing. It is fine." Valkyrie didn't look very interested, but Mira knew Valkyrie liked to sing and had a really pretty voice too. She didn't want Valkyrie to not at least give it a try.

The stubborn girl put the quarters in for two players and then reached out to hand Valkyrie the second player microphone," Just one song. Come on. It'll be fine." Mira smiled brightly. Looking to the microphone that had been extended to her Valkyrie sighed slightly and took it," Fine, but just one song. Let's see if they have something that I know." Typically, Valkyrie would only sing by herself, but she figured if she was just around a bunch of strangers she'd never see again and her teammates it would fine just this once. Eventually, Mira came to a song that Valkyrie knew which came as a huge surprise to them both.

They sang the song, Mira doing her best to stay in pitch while Valkyrie was able to flawlessly sing the song. It sounded amazing and even managed to draw a small crowd. As Fletcher waited around the entrance it was a bit refreshing to look around the arcade and see his students enjoying themselves. Maybe coming to the mall wasn't so bad.

Everyone entertained themselves for about an hour in the arcade before they all decided it was time to move on. Mira's choice of store was an accessory store for her to get things for her hair. Winslette played a huge role in making sure everyone tried something on even Fletcher. By the end of the day Valkyrie was finally able to make it to the bookstore. She seemed to be in paradise. She had a bag of books by the time they were preparing to leave.

As they began to walk back to the school Verus was walking beside Fletcher a few paces behind the girls who were chitchatting amongst themselves.

"So, Fletcher. What else is in that Victoria's Secret bag…and who might I ask those panties are for?"

Fletcher was puffing the first cigarette he'd been able to have since they went inside the mall nearly four hours ago. Glancing over to Verus he then replied simply," The Team One, exemplar." Verus laughed slightly," Oh so, just for Rin."

Then the shock set in.

"RINNNNN?!"


End file.
